Traditional radius fillers, also known as “noodles”, used in composite structures may have less than desired structural properties. For example, noodles formed using pre-formed tape having a continuous fiber extending along the length of the noodle may have less than desired properties. Further still, certain traditional approaches utilized a pre-formed tape as the noodle, complicating assembly and/or requiring additional assembly steps. Also, certain traditional approaches utilize fiber extending continuously along a length of a structure. Such approaches may suffer from less than desired properties in directions transverse to the length, and may present obstacles to automation of noodle installation.